Energy is in great demand in today's society. Numerous heat generation sources can be used to harvest thermal energy. This energy may be converted into electricity or stored in a fuel through thermochemical cycles or other processes. For example, thermal energy from a nuclear reactor can be used to generate electricity and hydrogen. Such heat source needs to be distant from the hydrogen production facility for safety reasons. The chemicals used for the production of hydrogen using one of several thermochemical cycles are very corrosive, toxic and may self ignite; let alone the self ignition of the hydrogen should it accidentally mix with air or oxygen above certain concentrations. These concerns justify the need to maintain a large separation distance of tens of meters between the heat source and the hydrogen production complex. The challenge is to reliably transport the thermal energy a long distance, with minimal thermal loss, and at a low cost. Thus there is a need to overcome these and other problems with the prior art to provide methods and apparatuses for the passive removal and transfer of thermal energy from a heat source to a distant complex where this energy can be used.